Never Judge A Book by its Cover
by May845
Summary: Hi! My name is Summer and I belong to the monster race. There aren't very mush of my kind anymore. Many people fear and hate my kind. But hey never judge a book by its cover that's what the saying goes. Join me as I become a pokemon ranger while keeping my secret and protecting my brother and sisters from danger. May and may not have ObliviaShipping. Read the story to find out :)
1. Prologue

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**I had this in my mind for a long time now ,but I wanted to wait until October or closer to that mouth before writing this along with another story. I have nothing else to say and let's get into the story shall we?**

There are of those who take or give. There are three type of races. One being the human race and the second being the monster races. The last race is the pokehuman races. Each race are unique from one another. The human race doesn't possess any kind of power or ability. They often fear the monster race and hunt them down before killing them. The reason of them killing the monster race is unknown. As for the monster race have the ability to turn into a monster which they're born with. This race is rare because it's nearly extinct. They often hide in the shadows away from any humans. Like humans they can give or take. Last of all is the pokehumans races. This race is special human who are part pokemon. They are born with it. This race is more common than the monster race. Each one of them can turn into any pokemon they are born with. However, humans don't fear this races. Pokhuman and monster race don't fear each others more like friends. Like the last two race , they can give or take. Over the centuries human feared and killed almost all of the monster race. Except a few ones survived. They went into hiding with the pokehuman race helping them with their needs. The monster race fears the human race because they know their weakness. And yet they don't hate them. The pokehuman tried to protect the last remaining. Even to this day the monster race are being killed everyday. The humans failed to understand the monster race eat,sleep,and feeling too. My name is Summer and I belong to the monster race. I'm a werewolf. My only weakness is a sliver bullets. My goals are to repopulate my races and helping the ones who are in damage without revealing my secret to others and telling the humans not all of us are evil. My dream is to become a pokemon ranger.

**Wow this must be the shortest I ever wrote ,but if I write more I feel like it would ruin it. And what do you think about this? I know it's kind of deep. Please review I want to know what do you think of this and the idea. See ya on the next chapter Bye! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story.**

**Summer: May why do people want to kill me and my races.**

**Me:*Shrugs* Ask them yourself.**

**Summer: Are you crazy?! They can kill me the second I walk in!**

**Unknown voice: Over there! The monster is here! *Shots sliver arrows at us***

**Me: What the?! *Dodge the arrows***

**Summer: They found us RUN! *Dodging the arrows* **

**Me: Why are they after me?! *Running***

**Summer: I'm not sure! *Running***

**Me: Let's get into the story before we get killed!**

**Summer: Good idea!**

**Normal P.O.V**

The sun rise up in the sky. Lightening the world around it. At the button reveals a forest with emerald leafs, dark green grass, flowers of many different color, turquoise waterfall on the side, and people and pokemon living together peacefully. By the tree's top two girls and a boy lay on separate branch sleeping peacefully. On one branch shows a girl around age 13. She had brown hair with spikes on the side, brown eye, a blue sports t-shirt, and blue damage short jeans. On the branch on top of her is her sister. She is 11 years old, she had brown somewhat spiky hair with light blue highlights, blue eyes, fairly tan skin, and she wearing a green sport t-shirt and brown shorts. Across from her is a 10-year-old boy. He had brown hair somewhat spiky hair with blue eyes. He's wearing a red t-shirt and dark green shorts. The oldest girl's name is Summer. The second oldest is Aster and the youngest is Jay. Summer opens her eyes stretching before jumping off the tree joining her is her younger siblings.

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today" Summer comments as a small gray and black wolf like animal run up to her wagging his tail smiling happily. "Hey Scar" Summer lends down picking up the Poochyena. Beside her is Aster holding a small light blue dragon with gray bumps on his head. Jay is holding a black and orange hound. Summer turns to her younger brother and sister. "Are you two ready to go to ranger school?"

The others nods as she whistles as a giant pokemon with a white body and blue appears flapping its wings.

"Hey Lugia do you mind if you take us to ranger school in Almia Region" Summer smiles.

Lugia lets out a cry before Summer and the others climb on taking off with their pokemon in hand.

**Summer's P.O.V**

"Summer do you think its a good idea to go to ranger school with the risk of being discover?" Aster ask.

I sign and answer her "We want to protect nature without being discover. The only way I could think of is becoming a ranger. IF anyone finds out, you two run away leave them to me"

"Whatever, I'm a better monster and ranger than you sis" Jay huff.

"Whatever Jay! Your lucky my claws and fangs don't affect you since you're a Nemean Lion" I shout.

"Oh yea what's so scary about a mutant puppy!" Jay shot back.

"Mutant puppy?! Do I have to remind you! I'm a werewolf! Half girl! Half wolf!" I shout back.

"Here we go again. I may be a Wyvern being the largest species of dragon and yet I can't stop those two from fighting each other" Aster sign along with her Bagon Fang.

After a long arguing with my brother we arrived to ranger school. We climb off of Lugia's back before she flew away.

"Where do we go next?" Aster asks.

"We have to take a test in that building remember " I point to the small building to the left of the school.

Aster nods as we walk into the building. Inside its nothing ,but darkness. Being the creature of the night. Darkness doesn't scary me. I can see perfectly in the dark. A clocked man walk up to us handing each one of us a device. "Welcome to school exam. What in your hands is a styler, use it to capture that Pikachu over there." A small yellow mouse pokemon runs in forth of him. And he's cute...Oh dear please don't let Aster know of this. The Pikachu run up to Aster and she let out a ear screeching scream running behind us. The rest of us sweat drop along with Bagon, Houndour, and Poochyena.

"I'm going first Aster since your afraid of cute pokemon" I state as I get ready for the capture "Capture On!" A disk shoot out of the styler leaving a light blue light where ever it goes. At the tip of my finger a light blue light appears allowing me to control the movement of the disk. I move my right hand in a circle completing the capture. "Capture Complete!" The disk shot back to the styler. I stand back as I watch my brother and sister taking their test. Jay was able to capture the pokemon with no problem. As for Aster. she wanted to run out of the area , but Jay and I stopped her until she finished her capture. That is one thing I never understand about Aster. She is a Wyvern! Wyvern is one of the largest species of dragon out there and yet she is scary of cute pokemon...At the background the clocked man claps very slowly as his Pikachu run up to him jumping on his shoulder. He walk up to us slowly making us fell nervous.

"Congrats you passed the test. Now you three are part of an evil organization,Team School and now with your help we can rule the world!"

Anger filled my veins as I walk up to the men with my brother and sister at my side "How dare you tick us! We came here to become rangers to save the world! Not to take over it!" Aster yells as she grab his neck.

"Aster calm down!" We grab a hold of her pulling her off of him before she transform into her Wyvern form.

"Mr. Kaplan! Quit your act!" A woman yells walking in. She had brown hair, gray eyes, a green shirt, and gray shorts.

"He, he sorry Ms. April the timing was almost too perfect" Mr. Kaplan chuckle as we hold Aster down.

"Anyways you three passed the test with flying colors! You're in and here are your uniforms." Mr. Kaplan hands us the school uniform. Then he point to the washroom on the left.

Jay walks into the boy's as we walk into the girl's. I change into a light blue shirt, green jacket, green shorts, and a yellow tie around my neck and blue hiker boots. I look at Aster who wearing the same thing. We garb our clothes and walk out as Jay walks out the boy's washroom. He's wearing the same thing ,but his shorts are longer.

"Now your finished follow me and my name is Ms. April" Ms. April states as we introduce our self before heading to class. We walk in the school's forth door and walk to the room on the left.

"Wait here" Ma. April walks in the classroom.

Aster turn to me and ask "I hope we made the right chose."

"Don't worry Aster we did...I hope" I state.

"I hope?" Jay rise an eyebrow.

"You can come in now" Ms. April shouts.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ms. April walk in a classroom full of students.

"You probably do not know we have three new students today" Ms. April shouts as the class ask questions.

"Are they a boy or girl?"

"Are they monster?"

"Why would a monster become a ranger. All of them are evil! You can't trust them! They're killers waiting for their victims!"

"I'm surprise they are eliminate"

"Don't worry my parents are monster hunters and rangers. So monster hunting and being a ranger is in my blood!"

"Keith quit showing off!"

"I could do whatever I want!"

"Why you!"

"Enough you two! We don't want to scary off the new students!"

"Whatever!"

Quiet!" Ms. April screams.

The class fall into silent.

"You can come in now!"

**Summer's P.O.V**

We walk in the classroom as the whole class face us.

"Why don't you introduce yourself " Ms. April suggest.

"H-Hi M-my n-name i-is S-Summer a-and I-I'm h-here t-to b-become a p-pokemon r-ranger" I shatter. I'm never good with large group of people.

Jay roll his eyes and introduce himself "My name is Jay and same reason as my sister is her to become a pokemon ranger. Summer why are you afraid of a group of people?! We been though worse than this!"

I shot him a glare as he glares back.

"M-My n-name i-is A-Aster a-and I-I'm here to become a pokemon ranger like my brother and sister" Aster shatter.

Our pokemon run in and tackle us to the ground as the whole class starts to laugh. Scar starts to lick me same with Hound, but Fang is rubbing his head on Aster.

"Ha ha! Not again Scar!" I laugh as I got up and picking up scar.

"Why don't you introduce your pokemon "Ms. April suggest.

I nod "This is my Poohyena Scar"

Scar wag his tail and bark happily as the other introduce their pokemon.

"Now everyone treat out new students with respect. Summer sit next to Ben, Aster sit next to Kate ,and Jay sit next to Keith." Ms. April point to the kids.

I sit next to a boy with brown hair that breaks the law of gravity and brown eyes. My sister sits next a girl with blue eyes and brown short hair with spiky pigtails. What made me nervous about is red head is wearing a silver knife around his neck. I'm weak to silver. Let just say if I touch silver it would burn my skin. They wouldn't kill you as long if you keep it a secret.

"Alright now everyone school is over for the day since we have new students . Why don't you three look around the school" Ms. April suggest.

We nod and about to walk out the door when a mob of people surrounds us.

"Where are you from?"

"Who are your mom and dad?"

"Do you want to be a monster hunter?"

WHAT?! I'm out! I dash though the crow and run outside.

"That was a close one " I breath with Scar at my side breathing deeply.

"Yes it was Summer" Scar huff.

"You got that right" I pick him up in my arms. I wonder around the school grounds getting to know the area.

"Hey Summer"

I turn to face the same boy I sit next to in class. I think his name is Ben " Yea"

"As you may know my name is Ben. Welcome to the school and do you mind if I give you a tour around the school" Ben offers.

I thought about it for a bit. He isn't giving off a bad aura so it should be fine...I hope "Sure why not"

"Cool follow me" Ben smiles.

I nod and follow Ben with Scar in my arms sleeping. He showed me around the area. Wow this school is bigger then I thought.

"Hey Ben?" I ask.

"Yea Summer?" Ben ask.

"Why is that red-head wearing a silver knife around his neck?" I ask.

"You mean Keith? He got it from his parents" Ben reply.

"I see and who are his parents?" I ask.

"His parents are well-known monster hunters. So he want to be one and a ranger" Ben explains.

Oh dear that Keith boy is a monster hunter in training..I have to be careful around him.

"I see. How about you?" I ask.

"Well I want to be a ranger, but monster hunter. I don't know" Ben smiles.

I smile trying not to freak out. Ugh my head! What is that noise?! Where is it coming from?! "Ben do you hear that?" This is giving me a headache.

"No" Ben states rising an eyebrow.

The pain is overwhelming me. I fall to my knees holding my head as tears fall down my eyes.

"Summer are you alright?!" Ben shouts helping me up.

I got up and run outside of the school into the woods with Ben shouting my name. I run farther and farther away and stop near a cave. I start breathing deeply. I felt like someone was trying to take control of me or trying to harm me. Did the monster hunters find me alright?! I look up in the sky with Scar and changing my shape of my body.

**Normal's P.O.V**

Silver color fur appears on Summer's skin. Her hands turn to golden claws and her face starting to look like a wolf. She grown bigger as sliver fur surrounds her body and her fangs are pure white and her brown eyes still the same. On her back reveals a battle scar and a scar appears under Summer's left eye. Her body change into a huge wolf like monster as she looks up at the night sky.

"Mom, Dad where ever your are. Don't worry about Aster and Jay. Rest in peace" Summer spoke with a glow on her chest. When the light disappear leaving a symbol on her chest before disappearing as well. She turn back to normal running back to school with Scar at her heels.

***Run back breathing deeply***

**Summer: Finally we got away...**

**Me: Yea they are fast!  
><strong>

**Summer: I know anyways its getting dark out.**

**Me: *Look out the window* Yea it is *Yawn***

**Summer: *Yawn* Yea we should hit the hay.**

**Me: Yep I hope you like this story.**

**Summer: Reveiw if you wish.**

**Me: Bye and good night or good day to you. **


	3. Chapter 2:Why it had to be Silver!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

***Random gunshots***

**Summer: May did you hear that?!**

**Me: Yes ,but how did they find us?!**

**Summer: I don't know ,but we have to run!**

**Me: Let's get into the story *Running away***

**Summer: *Running away***

**Summer's P.O.V**

I walk inside the girls' dome with Scar in my arms. I walk up to my bed and gently lay Scar on a pillow. He walk around the pillow curling down before falling asleep. I smile as someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to see no one was there, but I'm sensing a present in the area. I shrug it off and walk into the bathroom to brush my teethe. I look at the minor and notice a black mist floating behind me. The black mist is tall as me with bright red eyes and a yellow glowing symbol on its chest. Just looking at it give me goosebumps. I turn around quickly to see no one is there. That thing isn't human or monster. Cold sweat fall down my forehead and my heart is beating 20 miles per min. Just what was that?! It could be two things. One it's an ancient evil rising again or two I'm going crazy. I lay down at my bed and falling asleep quickly

**Normal P.O.V**

A black mist with red eyes and a yellow glowing symbol appears a foot or two away from Summer. The mist walk up to Summer and lift its hands touching Summer's forehead. Her forehead start glowing the same symbol on the mist's chest. Summer starts to sir as her body absorb the black mist into her body. After the mist was adsorbed the symbol on her forehead glow brighter before disappearing. Summer's skin turn slightly darker and her body became more fit. One of her teeth turns into a fang. Someone enters the room from the window walking up to Summer. The moonlight reflect though the window revealing a face. He's around age 30 and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a black hunter jacket, green hunter shirt , dark green hunter pants, and hunter boots. He open his jacket on one side is full of his knifes collection. He pull out a silver knife with a werewolf craved out at the handle.

"I finally found you! Now I'm going to be the world greatest monster hunter that ever lived" the man whisper.

He dug the knife though Summer's skin as she shout out in pain. She looks up at her attacker holding her left arm. "Who are you and what are you doing!?"

The man smirks as he continue to cut her skin. Tears fall from her eyes and scream in pain ,but the man cover her mouth blocking any sound. Pain fill Summer's eyes as the man continue to cut her.

"Hey! Stop that!"

The man turn to Summer then jump out the window.

**Summer's P.O.V**

THIS BURNS! Tears fall down my eyes as the man attacks me once more with his silver knife. I'm going to die today...At least I can see my parents again...

"Hey! Stop that!"

The man stop and turn before facing me once more jumping out the window.

More tears fall down my eyes. It had to be Silver out of all things. IT HAD TO BE SLIVER! Silver is a poison to werewolves. I hold my arm as I grow weaker and weaker. If he was a monster hunter why didn't he stab me in the heart? That's the only way to kill me.

"Summer?! Are you alright" A blond girl with brown eyes run up to me.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" I ask covering my arm as it heals.

"My name is Rhythmi and we need to get you help quick!" Rhythmi exclaim.

"Don't worry I'm fine " I look at my wounds to see it haven't heal yet. That's weird it should have healed by now. Maybe it's because I been stab with a silver knife.

"No you're not Summer! Your attacker did a number on ya!" Rhythmi exclaim dragging me with her. She drags me down the stairs to see some classmate are waiting for someone even my brother and sister is there.

"Took you long enough Rhythmi!" Red head scowl.

"I'm sorry Keith. I was too busy stopping Summer's attacker from killing her" Rhythmi scowl.

"Attacker?" Keith rise an eyebrow as I slowly walk up to them holding my arm.

"Summer?! What happen and why did you run off like that! I been looking everywhere for you!" Ben run up to me scowling me for my actions.

I smile sheepishly as Ben remove my hand and study my cuts.

"This looks pretty bad! It looks like your skin is burning a lot!" Ben exclaim as he pull out a disinfectant spray and spray on the cut.

"OW!" More tears fall down my eyes. The spray made it worse! I feel like I went for a swim in lava!

"Ben stop! Your making it worse!" Aster walk up to Ben knocking the can to the ground.

"What the heck Aster?!" Ben exclaim.

"Aster is right Ben" Jay huff as he drags me and Aster outside.

"Hey don't go out there!" Rhythmi shouts ,but too late we're outside alright.

Jay drag us under the moonlight as the ray hits my skin healing the wounds like they were never there in the first place. Werewolf heals faster under the moonlight. After a few seconds my wound fully healed. I'm feeling so much better than before.

"Thanks Aster and Jay" I smile as we walk back inside. We walk inside trying to walk by the group ,but failed.

"What did you two do?! Summer's wounds are healed like nothing happened!" Rhythmi exclaim.

"What are you talking about? Summer was never hurt. You guys might be seeing things that aren't real there." Jay states.

"Why is Summer's shirt cover in blood than" Ben ask being skeptical.

"That is not blood its red dye" Aster quickly cover that up.

"No normal human can heal that fast. You might be a monster!" Keith exclaim removing his silver knife from his neck and point it at me.

I start to sweat and shatter "I-I d-don't k-know w-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about!"

Keith walks closer to me with his knife in his grip.

"Keith! Don't kill her!" Rhythmi cry as Kate and Ben hold Keith down.

"Good night!" Jay knock everyone out cold, but Aster and I.

"Um...Thanks Jay ,but you know we can erased their memory of this right?" I sweat drop.

"Wait we could do that?" Jay ask as we fall down anime style.

"Yes Jay we can. It's a basic skill that everyone from the monster group have to know. Oh well. Whats done is done" Aster sign as she drags Rhythmi to the girls' dome...

Jay drags the boys back to their dome as I help my sis out with the last ones.

"That was a close call" Aster breath as I put the last girl to bed.

"I know" I sign "It's best we go to bed. So when they wake up it would be a dream to them "

Aster nods and lay on her bed falling asleep. I change out of my bloody shirt into a clean light blue shirt. I lay down in bed beside me is Scar alright asleep. I close my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**Summer's Dream**

_I woke up in a room. I look around to see on the left is medieval weapons neatly displayed on the wall and to my right is a pile of human skulls. Beside it is a pile of rusty armor decaying along with it is decaying weapons. I start to feel an unbelievable pain in my chest and start to walk against my will. I walk down the hall and turn left continue to walk. I try to stop myself, but for some reason I can't. I walk down a hall full of jail cells and stop against one. I look though the rusty bars to see what surprise me the most. I'm looking at me?! I'm chain up against the wall with my arms chained to the wall with no way to escape. There are cuts along my body. All of them look pretty painful and deep. I notice my right leg is broken blood dripping down from it. Blood dripping down my forehead staining my clothing as well. I'm wearing a red jacket with short white sleeves at the bottom is a yellow line. Underneath my jacket is a white shirt with blue at the side around the hips. I was wearing blue shorts with white coming from the side as well I'm wearing some kind of belt. I'm wearing a red, white, and blue shoes with a yellow scarf around my neck. Last of all, I was wearing a fingerless gloves with red, blue, and white color._

_"No stay away from me!" My other self scream as two people enter the cell._

_One is a man is wearing a black hunter jacket and underneath is a dark green shirt. He also wearing gray hunter jeans and spiky black boots. Next to the man is a woman in her late 20. I can't see her face only her clothing. She wearing a dark blue jacket with silver spikes on her shoulder, red damage jeans, and dark black boots that looks like a head of a werewolf. She looks like someone from the upper class or something like that. The woman walks up to me with a reddish and blackish liquid in hand._

_"We finally found you..." I couldn't hear the last past as I see her inject the liquid in my body._

_I scream in pain as I start to struggling to break free before my eyes turn form a brown color to a bright red color._

_The vision start to disappear before I could listen or see anymore of it._

**End of Dream**

I wake up from the sun reflecting though the window. I look at the time to see its 6:30. I sign and dress into my ranger school uniform. The image from my dream keeps playing over and over like an endless cycle. I walk out of the girls' dome as I walk to the café to get a bite to eat. I grab an apple and a cup of water sitting down at a table a bit farther away from other people. I took a bite out of my apple as my mind continue to flash the image of me with red eyes. What the hack is going on with me?! I had a rough night so get over it. I shook off the thoughts as Scar run up to me wagging his tail. I finish drinking my cup of water and pick him up. I grab some food for Scar and put him down so he can eat. I smile as Scar eagerly chomp down his food. When he finish the bell rings as I clean up the mess Scar left and walk downstairs to Ms. April's classroom as the bell rings again. I sit next to Ben as class starts.

"Today class we're learning about a legendary monster that may and may not exist." Ms. April states as she read the old texts.

_"She who eats the meat of mankind shall turn into a wild beast. Rampaging though out the land seeking revenge on the one who mistreat her. No normal blade could harm the great beast. Only silver can kill the great beast. Stab her in the heart and she will turn to ashes _

Ms. April reads as she continues "That is one vision of the legend. There are may more vision of the same legend."

_"Created upon Arceus' will a creature was born under his aches. A monster was born and started to rampage though towns and killed anyone in her way. Her only weakness is silver with only one shot in the heart. Killing the beast of Chaos"_

I never heard of this before. How odd I'm a monster shouldn't I know this? I have this feeling there's more to this then they letting on.

_"The beast was once a girl. The protector of the land fell into evil's hands. Rampaging without any control of her action. Evil turn once a sweet girl into a bloodthirsty beast craving for destruction. Once the beast regain conscious she flee and no living soul saw her again."_

There's something special about this one. Why do I feel connected somehow? I shook off the thoughts as Keith broke me off of my thoughts.

"Ms. April aren't all monster evil?" Keith ask as my blood boil in anger.

"It could be,but we never know the real story"

I calm down a bit when hearing this. I guess they aren't all bad. I smile as class went on. At the back of my head I can't help ,but to feel something big is going to happen in the future...

***Repelling down a cliff* **

**Me: Hold on tight Summer! We're almost there!**

**Summer: How did we get here in the first place!?  
><strong>

**Me: I don't know! Repel for your life!**

**Summer: How do you know how to do this anyways?**

**Me: I learn from my gym class today we repel down the CLOSED bleachers.**

**Summer: No wonder you come home with bruises on your body.**

**Me: Yep *Gunshots* REPEL FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Summer: They're gaining on us! Let's do this quick! **

**Me: Yep I hope you like it.**

**Summer: Review if you wish Bye.**

**Me: Bye and I have a poll up. Please answer my question. And sorry if this is rushed.**

***Gunshots***

**Summer and I: Until next time! REPEL FOR YOUR LIFE! **


	4. Chapter 3: Wolf?

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

***Finish repelling down the cliff***

**Summer: I think we got away for now..**

**Me: *Look around* Yep we did **

**Summer: Come on let's get moving. Lets go kayaking since there an ocean in the way.**

**Me: Yap and Lets get into the story.**

***Random barking and gunshots***

**Summer: They even got a pack of police dogs after us!**

**Me: They wouldn't give up!**

**Summer's P.O.V**

Its been weeks since Jay, Aster, and I got into ranger school. Life is still the same. Jay and I fight over about something and Aster or Kate stop us. Keith playing pranks on everyone and Jay became one of his rivals. Aster still scary of cute pokemon and yet she attract cute pokemon. Rhythmi is up to something that I don't know of. Ben is acting a bit strange ever since the five weeks after I first came to school. Is it me or Ben seem happier when we hang out together. I guess he happy to hang out with his best friend that's all. Who would want to date a freak. Anyways the only weird part even for me is how things keep appearing out of thin air. I swear last week Rhythmi pull a flamethrower out of thin air and chased Keith about something. Maybe its homework? Or he pull a prank on her? I don't know! Right now I'm getting Keith back for dyeing my hair neon green!

"Hey Summer what are you doing?" Rhythmi and Kate ask as they walk inside the girls' dome.

"Paying Keith back for dyeing my hair neon green last week. I swear I looked like a talking tree! So I'm dyeing his hair pink" I state putting in the pink pigment in his hair gel.

"Wow that is evil. Keith hates the color pink! Count us in! We also want pay back." Rhythmi exclaim with fire in her eyes.

"No wait! How about we dye his hair all the colors of the rainbow and switch hi uniform with a clown suit and shoes" Kate smirks evilly.

"Wow Kate your more evil than me. I like that idea better. Where are we going to get that stuff from?" I chuckle picturing Keith dress as a clown.

"Leave that to me Summer and Rhythmi" Kate smirks.

"Can't wait until tomorrow. I'm off to find Ben and give this back to him" I smirks.

"Wait Ben is in this too?" Rhythmi ask as I nod.

I walk out the girls' dome and walk down the stairs. I look around the whole school and can't find Ben anywhere. Maybe he's outside somewhere. I sign and walk outside.

**Kate's P.O.V**

We watch as Summer walk out the door.

"Hey Kate?" Rhythmi asks.

"Yes" I turn to face her.

"Ben and Summer looks so cute together" Rhythmi is having a fan girl moment...Please Arceus help Summer!

"I know Ben likes her more than a friend ,but Summer doesn't show any interest on him." I inform.

"Then why is Summer always hanging out with Ben" Rhythmi question me.

"Ben is Summer's best friend. So its nature for her wanting to hang out beside she's a tomboy and you're a girly girl" I roll my eyes.

"I got an idea! Lets go shopping!" Rhythmi exclaim with fire in her eyes. Oh dear...

"Um...I..would love to go Rhythmi ,but I-I'm late to class!" I shatter.

"Kate its Sunday" Rhythmi point out as she drag me who knows where.

"Help me...Please" I murmur.

**Summer's P.O.V**

I walk outside to find a blushing Ben talking to Keith. I wonder whats that about. I shrug it off as I walk up to them. The two stop talking and turn to face me.

"Hey Summer" Keith grin thinking about who knows what.

"Hi Ben" Ben smile as Scar jump out of no where and tackle me to the ground.

"Ha,ha Hey Scar where did you come from" I laugh as Scar continue to lick me wagging his tail.

"That is one playful pup" Keith laughs.

"Yes her is" I stand up picking up Scar in my hands.

"Hey Summer you never told us how you met Scar" Ben point out.

"Really? I didn't" I rise an eyebrow as Scar barks.

"No and would you mind telling us?" Keith ask.

"I will like to know as well since you alright got your partner pokemon before the others have" Rhythmi walks in dragging Kate with her.

"Ok since everyone is here" I state as I recall that memory.

**Flashback**

_I was around age six when I walked though a forest with my four-year old sister and three-year old brother._

_"Summer where's mommy and daddy" Jay asked as he walked closer to me._

_"They are in a better place" I stated tried not to tear up._

_"What do you mean Summer?" Aster asked as she looked up to me with her blue eyes._

_"I will tell you when you get older" I shed a tear._

_"Ok sis" Aster smiled at me while stayed closer to us._

_We wondered though the forest looking for food, water , and shelter. We found a cave and I told them to stay here until I came back. Both nodded as I walked back to the forest. I checked every tree in the forest to found one tree standing tall in the sky. With its amber bark and golden green leafs by the side grows a red pinkish fruit with a spiky appearances. I climbed up the tree picked the ripest fruit and took them down with me. On my way back I heard a cried. I turned to the side to see a hungry Poochyena. I noticed a cut ran down his eyes. Blood fell from his eyes. He looked very weak. I couldn't leave him there so I picked him up and ran back to the cave._

_"Summer what happen?!" Aster exclaimed as I rip a sleeve from my shirt._

_"I don't know. I found him like this" I carefully wrap the cloth on the pokemon's face._

_When I finished I cut open the fruit with a shape rock I found lying around. I ran outside to grab a leaf and poured the juice from the fruit. I walked up to the Poochyena and carefully poured the liquid in his mouth._

_"Hey Summer will Poochyena be alright?" Jay asked as I lay the pup on some leafs._

_"He will be fine. He just need some rest and from the looks of the cut. Its going to leave a scar." I said cutting the fruit._

_Both looked up to me and nodded before taking a piece of the fruit I cut._

**End of flashback.**

Everyone is speechless. Did I say something surprising?

"Your parent was killed?!" Ben exclaim.

I nod as the others look at me very carefully.

"What happen to your parents and you had to grow up without them?" Rhythmi asks.

"Sorry don't know and yes I grew up without any parents" I partly lie looking at the ground trying to block out that memory. I still remember it still even was seven years ago.

"I'm sorry" Ben state hugging me trying to cheer me up. Which caught me by surprise.

"Its alright. None of you guys killed them" I pull away from the hug and give them a half-hearted smile. I look at everyone with a tear fall from my eye and notice Ben have a faint blush on his cheeks. I shook it off as I notice something at the corner of my eye. I spot a black mist in a form of a wolf with red glowing eyes. It's standing there by the trees watching us carefully. Then it 'click' in my mind. Oh my gosh! The rest is in danger! I can't let it come closer. I start running to the mist as the others running after me yelling my name.

"Summer!"

I run by the trees where the mist was and found nothing. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

"Summer whats wrong?!" Ben ask running up to me with the others behind him.

"Its nothing" I state unsure about what I saw.

Ben was about to say something ,but Keith beat him to it "Are you sure Summer? You paled before taking off."

"Its fine don't worry about it" I shook him off.

"Anyways Summer do you want to go shopping with us" Rhythmi ask as she holds Kate in her left hands. I look at her blue eyes telling me 'Save yourself!'

"Thanks for the offer ,but I just remember I have something to take care off" Rhythmi grab the back of my shirt collar dragging me away before I could run.

"Shopping wouldn't kill ya Summer" Rhythmi chirps as she drag us who knows where.

"Yes it will" I breath as Ben and Keith sweat drop. This is going to be a long day. Rhythmi drag us to a mall who knows where. I wasn't paying attention. Rhythmi force us to go clothes shopping. Kate and I try to sneak out a couple of times alright. Unfortunately, Rhythmi always caught us. I swear she must have eyes pf the back of her head! After eight hours of torture we finally went back to school. Rhythmi got a pink shirt with a red heart in the middle. We were forced to get something. I got a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a pack of wolfs and a pair of dark green fingerless repelling gloves. As for Kate, she got a pair of brown leather gloves. Even we got the things we need to pay Keith back for all the pranks he played at us. I lay in bed inside the girls' dome beside me is Scar sleeping. It's around 7 so I have an hour to kill before falling asleep. I grab some paper and a pencil and start drawing anything that pops in mind. While drawing at the corner of my eye I see the same wolf from before. I turn at it and it was gone. Ok now I know I'm going crazy! I shrug it off as Aster walks in the room with Fang.

"Aster do you feel something is out there" I ask.

"What do you mean by that?" Aster ask rising an eyebrow.

"Never mind"I put my drawings away before laying down falling asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

"How many monster were killed?" A man ask. He had fairly tan skin with brown eye and hair. He's wearing a black cape and a hunter uniform.

"Sir we killed over 500 monster each day" A woman reply. She had red hair, green eyes, and light skin color She wearing a dark green hunter uniform and a silver knife around her neck.

Both walk down a hall full of monster's head display on the wall. They have from werewolf to dragons displayed.

"If we keep this up. We wouldn't have to worry about them " The man grin walking though a hall full of jail cells.

"What about the legend we discovered about the girl?" The woman ask as they stop by a jail cell looking though the empty room.

"Don't worry I have big plans for her. If we do well. The monster wouldn't be a treat to our plan. No one can stop us!"

***Kayaking down the ocean***

**Me: Do you think we lost them?**

**Summer: I think so I haven't heard any gunshots.**

**Me: We're safe for now **

**Summer: Do you think they will track Ben down May?**

**Me: I don't know once I think about it where is he?**

***At Ben***

**Help! Why are they chasing me!**

***Back to us***

**Summer: I don't know hopefully he's not being chased.**

***Gunshots***

**Me: Spoke too soon **

**Summer: I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Me:Review of you wish! **

**Summer and I: See ya *Dodging the gunshots***

***Gunshots* **


	5. Chapter 4: Help?

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**Summer: Wow the week is going by fast.**

**Me: I know R*Gunshots* Come On!**

**Summer: *Sign* We will never get a rest...**

**Me: Yep...Lets get into the story and RUN!**

The bell rings as everyone sit down waiting for the lesson. Everyone is here ,but Keith. Weird...Is he still mad at us pulling that prank on him last week? You shall have seen the look on his face once he realize what he was wearing. It was priceless! Keith chased us with a hammer in his hands. Which he pull out of thin air still I don't understand how that happens..

"Ok everyone is here, but Keith. He must have slept in again. Oh well let's get into today's lesson on killing a werewolf" Miss. April states.

Oh come on! Why would I want to learn a lesson on killing a werewolf! Since I'm a werewolf! For crying out loud! Why would I want to kill my kind?! I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Summer you alright?" Ben ask.

"I'm fine Ben, thanks for asking" I smile notice at the corner of my eye. I see the same wolf from two weeks ago. The wolf is watching Jay, Aster, and me mainly. Ok I'm not going crazy! Why is he stalking me?!

_' Why do you go to school with these filthy humans. They will betray you once they learn your secret. Join me sister and walk out of the shadows! Show the world who you really are! ' _A whisper appears in my head as we hear a wolf howling.

"Was that a wolf howling?!" Miss. April exclaim as everyone turn to the window where the wolf is standing howling.

Pain filled my body as I try to stop myself from transforming. I hold my head as I fight off whatever the wolf is doing to me. Tears fall from my eyes as I withstand the pain and fight off the forceful transformation.

_'Don't fight it sister. I promise we will make this world only for our kind!'_

I force myself to look up and notices Jay and Aster is having the same reaction as me.

_'Show your true self sister!'_

The voice repeats itself in my mind. It brings more pain to me as I continue to fight it off.

"Summer!" Ben exclaim run up to me checking whats wrong.

"Jay and Aster is having the same reaction as Summer!" Kate exclaim helping out my brother and sister.

_'No more pretending! Lets be our self! No more fear! No more killing! Together we can claim what it was once ours! We need your help Summer!'_

"Whatever that wolf is doing! Its giving Summer, Jay ,and Aster pain." Miss. April note._  
><em>

I can feel the transformation is happening. My teethes are slowly turning into my fangs. I jump up from my sit and dash though the door as my vision turn red. Behind is Jay and Aster not too far away. I run outside and though the woods with Jay and Aster at my tail. I run farther and farther in the woods.

**Normal P.O.V**

Summer grew bigger then normal as more mass is placed in her body. Dark black fur surrounds Summer's skin. As bloody red claws appear in her hands place. Her eyes turn to the color red. On the outside there some flesh and bones that can be seen. When she finished she looks like an undead wolf beast. A giant armless undead dragon took Aster's place. No flesh on the dragon only bones. Her fangs are bloody red and her long claws is a dark red color. On her chest is a large black gem glowing giving the undead beast life. A huge black lion with a purple flame for a mane took Jay's place. His tail is pure bone with purple flame at the tip of the tail. Most of the lion's body is ripped and flesh can be seen. The three beast look at the center as three different symbol glow. Each one is different from the other one. On Summer's forehead shows a half of a human skull and the other half is a skull of a werewolf. The meaning of that symbol is unknown. The symbol on Aster's forehead shows a human skull which its means 'Death.' Lastly a bloody red skull appears on Jay's forehead with demon horns. It means 'Demon Follower.' A black wolf mist appears walking up to the three smirking "Welcome to the army brother and sisters"

Summer lets out a bloodthirsty growl.

"For now my friends you guys continue to live normally. I will call you when its time" The wolf smirks disappearing into thin air.

The three turn back to their normal self. Revealing unconscious Summer, Jay, and Aster. Each one of them is breathing faintly , but two of them is unharmed expect Summer. Summer looks like she in a great deal of pain.

"Summer! Jay! Aster!" Miss. April run though the forest with the whole class behind her. Everyone is shock to see the three unconscious. Scar and the other pokemon run up to their partner with great worry.

Ben runs up to Summer and carry her in his arms as a faint blush appears on his cheek. The other did the same thing. Keith run up to Aster and Kate runs to Jay.

"Come on let's get them help quick!" Miss April shouts as they run back to school with Summer, Jay, and Aster. Ben, Keith, and Kate dash though the hall into the nurses' office. From there the nurses lay them in bed checking their heart rate. Signing the three walk out of the nurses' office worry about their friend.

"I hope Summer and the others are alright" Kate sign.

"Same here, but Summer looks she taken the most damage" Ben state feeling a wave of emotions within him.

"What did that wolf do to them to cause them great pain" Keith murmur thoughtfully.

"Whatever the wolf did. It made numbers on Summer, Jay, and Aster" Ben states as question rush though his skull.

"How come the rest of us wasn't affected, but Jay, Summer, and Aster was" Kate note thoughtfully.

"I know that is weird ,but what does that mist want with the three" Keith states.

Unknowingly the black wolf mist is watching them.

"You will see humans "The mist laughs as he disappears.

**Summer's Dream**

_Two monster stand by me. I was in my werewolf form and no sign of my brother or sister not even my friends. There is no light only darkness surrounds the area. To my left is a huge reddish blackish dog with two heads and to my right is a giant mutant undead deer standing on two legs with blood falling his chest. Where you can see the flesh and bone. I walk a little closer to notice I look different like I'm demonic. I feel hate and wanting to kill someone._

_"At least I found all the guardians and now with the help from them. I can rule the world!" A voice spoke in the shadows with great evil._

_All of the monster growl as the voice continues "Those ranger can't do anything to stop us! Since I got the three beast here!"_

_The feeling of hatred grows more powerful. I never felt anything like this before..._

_"The guardians of Hatred, Greed, and Suffering go! Destroy anything in your path!"_

**End of Summer's Dream.**

I wake up breathing rapidly as cold sweat fall down my forehead and my heart is beating rapidly. I took a few deep breaths to help me calm down. What with all of those nightmares lately? What do they have to do with me? Why do I feel hatred?! And why can't I remember what happen after I went to class today? I hold my head and notice I'm at the nurses' office somehow. I turn to see Aster and Jay are lying in bed next to me sleeping. I got up putting on my shoes and walk out the door. Someone greets me by tackling me to the ground licking me. The one and only Scar.

"Scar there you are!" Kate runs down the stair before falling down face first in the ground.

"Ow..." Kate groan as she stands up holding her head and notice me sitting up holding Scar in my arms.

"Summer!" Kate yells running up to me give me a tight hug. I can breathe! Need Air!

"Can't...Breath!" I murmur as she let's go off me.

"Sorry Summer I'm just happy your alright" Kate smiles sheepishly.

"Don't let it happen again!" I snap with such hatred in my voice.

Kate flinch as hatred continues to grow with in me " NO one understands what I go though! I HATE everyone! No the WORLD!" I growl as I look at her in the eyes full of hatred. I have an unnatural feeling of killing. Destroy. Anger towards others. I wanted them to feel my pain and suffering. I wanted everyone died. Then I realize what I'm doing and took a deep breath before looking at Kate "I'm sorry for snapping my anger on you. I don't know what happen by there"

Kate looks at me with her eyes wide open as I walk to the girls' dome and lay down thinking. Whats going on with me?! I snap at my best friend! I was blinked by hatred. I never felt hate until now..

"Summer why did you yell at Kate for?" Scar ask looking at me worry.

"I don't know why I felt such hate back there" I reply feeling awful.

"What do you mean you don't know" Scar asks.

"I don't know ok!" I shout as hate fill my body once more. Scar flinch as tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry Scar for yelling. I felt hatred for no reason" I pick him up as I calm him down.

"Its alright Summer. I know you didn't mean to do that" Scar stops crying. I truly feel bad. NO awful! "Maybe a good night sleep would help."

"Yea I guess your right Scar. I'm having a bad day today. That's all. Nothing more or less" I close my eyes as I fall to sleep.

**Kate's P.O.V**

What just happen! Summer is such a sweet girl and why did she snap at me with hatred in her eyes. Maybe she's having a bad day.

"Kate are you alright? I heard yelling" Ben and Keith asks as they walk in.

"I'm fine good night" I walk away to the girls' dome and to my bed. Never make Summer mad. Or say good-bye to my life.

**Summer: *Hide underground* What the hack is going on with me?!**

**Me: Can't say. Not yet at least.**

**Summer: You are the same as always. Review if you wish.**

**Me: I hope you like it.**

**Me and Summer: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Very Unlucky Day!

**I don't own pokemon , but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Its quiet too quiet..**

**Me: Same here there something up! Run! *Running***

**Summer: Yep *Gunshots* Lets get into the story! *Running***

"Hey Summer are you going to the school dance today?" Rhythmi ask.

I look up from my textbook to see Rhythmi holding two dresses. I hope she not going to do what I think she doing!" No, its not my thing"

A wide grin appears on her face "I'm not taking no as an answer"

"Um...I-I j-just r-remember I have something to do!" I jump up from bed and dash though the door with Rhythmi at my heels. I run though the hall and bumping into Ben. We both fall to the ground.

"Ow..Summer you got be careful" Ben brash off the dirt from his uniform and helps me get up. "Anyways why were you running?"

I was about to answer ,but Rhythmi run in yelling. "Thanks Ben for stopping Summer. Now Summer I have a dress right for you" Rhythmi starts dragging me away. "See ya at the dance!"

I look at Ben in the eyes saying 'Help me!' She drag me back to the girls' dome giving me a forest green dress. It had gold ribbon on each layer of the dress and the dress looks like it was made from different types of leafs. I am speechless. I kind of like it. It's rare for me to like a dress. I look at Rhythmi who's smiling "I knew you would like it. Since your from the forest and don't worry I got Aster one too. So you wouldn't be the only one that have to do it."

I nod and put on the dress. If your wondering whats going on. I will give you a recap whats happening. We're graduating early and I'm only been here for five mouths. The ranger base cancel 1-day internship because there was a a problem in Kalos. Something about a group call Team Flare destroying pokemon gyms or something like that. At times I would feel hatred and anger for no reason. Whatever happened it gave me anger problem. Some times I would snap and attack someone. Weird thing is I don't remember attacking anyone and I'm starting to hate the world. Whatever it is I know its not normal for a werewolf. I didn't say anything to my brother or sister. Maybe its a teen thing?

"Summer you look so pretty!" Rhythmi chirp taking a picture of me. The flash from her phone surprise me and I fall to the floor. "Now I have blackmail"

"I can't believe I'm wearing a dress and why did I agree to this " I groan getting up from the ground "Wait once I think about it. Where is Jay? I haven't seen him all week"

"I don't know..." Rhythmi states as I change back to my school uniform. The door opens revealing Miss. April with Aster holding Fang and Hound.

"Summer come with me...I have something to tell you" Miss. April state as tears fall down her eyes. This must be bad. I nod and follow her to the principal office and sitting down. We look at Lamont and Miss. April with a sad look on their faces. Please don't tell me something happen to Jay...

"I'm very sorry for your loss " Miss. April states.

"What happen to my little brother?!" I exclaim as tears fall from my eyes.

"Someone murder him while he was taking a walk around the area." Lamont states as Aster starts crying as well.

I-I failed to protect my brother! What kind of sister am I?! I should have been there with him! More tears fall from my eyes as I ask them a question "How did Jay died?"

"Jay died from his head cut off and stab though his heart" Miss April states trying to calm us down.

"I broke my promise to my mom and dad! I should have been there for him! This is all my fault!" I exclaim.

"No it wouldn't Summer. You didn't know where Jay was and it wasn't you who killed him" Lamont states.

"I'm going for a walk if you need me" I walk out of the room with tears still in my eyes. I walk past Ben walking outside where I feel at home the most. I walk by some trees sitting down. Right now I want to be alone with Scar in my lap. The hunters finally got him. Aster and I are the only ones left in the family. All my family members died before I was born. I'm alone with my sister... I look up in the sky where the blue and the yellow meet. It's almost night and tonight is the school dance. I hate those hunters so much! Little by little my kind is decreasing! Selfish humans! They think we are things they can get rid of! What did we ever do to be treated like this?! I hate humans now! Are we some kind of game! Humans are full of greed! They only care about their own kind! Just because we're different doesn't mean we don't have feelings too! We are living breathing souls! They kill us just for fun! Other do it for fame! No one understand my kind ,but the pokehumans and pokemon. We give humans a lot of things and yet they keep taking our life! I really want to punch someone or something. I hate the world and most of the people who live in this world. Maybe my inner self is right about Ben, Keith, and Kate. Once they learn who I'm really am. They would leave me forever or kill me on the spot. I put my hands on my face letting the tears fall quickly as I feel something warm on my body. I look up from my hands to see next to me is Ben sitting. I look at my arms and notice I'm wearing Ben's jacket. Wait how long was he there? Right now I don't care. Ben reach his hand wiping my tears away and he pull me into a hug. Letting me cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss " Ben whisper to my ear as he rubs my back trying to calm me down.

After a while of crying. I finally stop crying. That was I need to let all of my tears out. I feel a bit better, but I feel bad from Jay's death. I pull away from the hug and I give him a small sad smile "Thanks Ben. All I needed was a shoulder to cry on" I remove and give Ben his jacket back. I run off to school leaving Ben alone with Scar at my tail.

**Ben's P.O.V**

A blush creep up to my face once Summer left. Summer is a truly a beautiful girl with a great personality. I can see why I fell for her. Summer doesn't show any feelings that she likes me back. I feel disappointed, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Tomorrow we are graduating and moving where ever the Ranger Union assign us to. If I'm lucky enough I might be assigned the same ranger base as Summer or I could be her partner. Maybe I could ask her to go to the dance with me. It might be the last time we see each other. I stand up and walk to school. I wonder why would anyone kill Jay.

"Hey Ben! What with the blush? Did Summer kiss you" Keith smirks walking up to me in a tux?

"No and Keith why are you wearing a tux?" I blush harder thinking of Summer kissing me.

"I'm going with my date to the school dance" Keith state hitting his chest proudly.

"So you finally ask Kate out" I smile. It was about time those two get together.

"Kate? No I'm dating Aster" Keith states.

Wait? WHAT?! Since when did this happen! Keith had a crush on Kate as long as I remember. Wow that was a twist! "Does Summer know about this"

"No, you're the only one that knows this" Keith smiles as Aster walks in a purple dress with a gold bow at the side. Wow I would never thought tomboy Aster would wear a dress. She walks up to Keith and kiss him on the cheek. Today is full of surprises. Opposites attract I guess?

"Hey Ben are you going to ask Summer to the dance?" Aster ask holding Keith's hands.

"I'm not sure and Summer would need some time to recover from Jay's death" I state as Rhythmi walks down the stairs with letters.

"Hey guys I got your letter from the Ranger Union" Rhythmi hands us the letters.

I open my letter and start to read them.

_Dear Ben,_

_I would like to welcome you to the Ranger Union and now you are assign here in Almia. Your duty starts after you graduate from ranger school. I wish you luck._

_By,_

_Professor hasting._

When I finish reading the letter as Rhythmi drag Summer with her. Rhythmi was wearing a pink dress and Summer is wearing a forest green dress. Her dress look like it was made of leafs and it matches her skin color well. She looks so pretty in that. Wait? Snap out of it Ben! And how did Rhythmi get Summer in a dress?! I don't think I want to know.

"Come on everyone we're going to be late to the dance" Rhythmi drags everyone to the gym. When we arrive the gym is full of gold streamers, red and blue balloons, and a light blue banner.

**Summer's P.O.V  
><strong>

How did I get myself into this?! I don't want to be here! Oh well whats done is done. I look over at Aster who holding Keith's hand. How nice she dating him...Wait what?! Keith is dating my sister and I don't know about this?! Wow how long was I living under a rock? I walk over to a table as everyone else talk about who knows what. I have this feeling I should be on guard like something is going to happen to me. As the music starts a group of people burst though the door. Wearing the same uniform as my dream I had the other day...

"Quick! We gotten find that girl!" One yells as he see me trying to get away "Over there!"

The group run up to me as everyone else panic. I run though the gym hoping I wouldn't get caught. Today is not my lucky day! At the back of my head I hear faint whispers.

_"Kill them! Show your hatred to the world!"_

_"No run away! Don't kill them! Run away while you still can!"_

_"Use the darkness in your heart!"_

_"No keep the darkness locked! Keep your heart pure!"_

Who are they? They sound familiar somehow... A grunt snap me out of my thoughts by tackling me to the ground. He pins me down crashing my spine. I yelp in pain as the man call for his teammates " Hurry! Get the needle while I hold Summer down!"

"Right!"

If I transform I could save myself ,but my friends will know the real me. If not they will do something to me and I know it's not pretty. I have to choose quick! He pins my back harder as I hear laughter. Why do this kind of stuff happen to me?! What do they want to do with me?!

"Summer!" Ben shouts as he tackles the men off me. I got up quickly as I run to Ben's side.

"Ben are you alright?!" I shout helping him up. Anger and hatred fill my eyes as I look at the men. He run off in fear of me killing him. Which I wouldn't do. Well at least I think so...

"I'm fine Summer" Ben smiles as I hug him as a thanks. Then I break free noticing his face is pink. He must have a cold or something.

"The rangers are almost here! Hurry and run!" The group runs away leaving the gym a mess.

"Summer..."Ben murmurs as tears come from his eyes.

I'm shock I never seen Ben cry before. I give him a smile as I try him to cheer him up. After that and help cleaning up the gym we went to our dome. Change into our uniform and falling asleep.

***Gunshots and barking* **

**Summer: They have the Army after us now!**

**Me: Come on! Here I thought we got away! **

**Summer: Same here.**

**Me: *Look up at the sky* They dropping bombs on us! Run!**

**Summer: Yep!**

**Me: I hope you like it. * Running***

**Summer: Review if you wish *Running***

***Gunshots and barking getting louder***


End file.
